Ai Shiteru
by Naughty-Shinigami
Summary: A little story of Heero and Duo falling in love. 1x2/2x1 yaoi, lime, OOC.


Ai Shiteru

Duo strolled down the corridor in a very jubilant mood. He kept walking and finally got to his room. He walked inside, grabbed some chocolate, and plopped down on the couch in front of the television. He started watching one of his favorite anime shows (one of his favorite things about Japan, besides Heero), Sailor Moon.

About fifteen minutes later, Duo got up and walked into the bathroom. He took a shower and dried off. He walked out, still in a towel, and saw Heero standing there. Duo became embarrassed because no one, still alive, had seen him with his hair down. And also it didn't help that it was also wet and hanging all over his face.

Heero just looked at him with that passive face. Duo became even more nervous when Heero noticed Duo staring at him. "Yes." Heero said.

"Um…uh…um…sorry!" Duo yelled. Running away with franticness, he never noticed that the bathroom door was shut on his towel. He was still trying to run forward but was being pulled back, the towel still on him, but not coming off because Duo's grip on it was so strong. All of a sudden, the towel ripped. He went speeding into his room slamming and locking the door behind himself.

"What was that all about?" Heero wondered. He thought about Duo the way he thought about him when he was alone. _So beautiful. I love you my, shinigami. I wish you could know and feel everything I do for you about me. _He turned and walked into his room.

Duo was sitting on his bed, and started to think about Heero. _Utsukushii._ He fell asleep and that night he dreamed of Heero in passionate lust.

_(He had just gotten out of the shower and dried off. He grabbed a towel and walked to his room. He sat down and started to brush his hair. Something grabbed the brush and took it away. He was about to say something but changed his mind as whoever took away the brush started to run it, along with their fingers through his hair. They sat there for a long time just brushing his hair. Finally, Duo turned around to see who it was. Sitting there still holding the long strands of his hair, running the brush through it was Heero. He took his finger and raised it to his lips in a quieting motion. He knelt over and his lips brushed against Duo's.)_

Duo awoke and looked at the clock. He had been asleep for a few hours. He had fallen asleep in his towel and decided he should get dressed. He looked outside at the moon, just staring at it. He imagined Heero's face in the moon. Just sitting there and staring at it made him feel safe and contented feeling.

He made his way to the kitchen to get a midnight snack. Hoping this time to beat whomever it was chowing down on all of the food in the middle of the night.

He hadn't quite beaten him, but at least had figured out who the "Midnight Snacker" was. He couldn't believe his eyes, but there he was, head stuck in the refrigerator. _Heero!_ He snuck up behind him and stood there with a suspicious look on his face (you know… like "I caught you").

Heero turned around and saw Duo standing over him. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" he exclaimed. The other pilots doors shot open and their heads popped out. "What happened?" They all shouted in unison.

"Just ambushing the 'Midnight Snacker'." Duo said.

"Heero!" They all said.

"Heheh. Whoops!" He said.

After the incident last night Trowa and Quatre had gone back into their room and gone to sleep. And Wufei made a big deal about Heero stealing his food, but Duo had saved him by threatening to stuff Wufei's Gundam with chocolate bars. The thought made Wufei cringe. So he wnt back to sleep and left them alone.

"Sorry about the food." Heero said. "I just got hungry, and all that food looked so good, and, and ,and…" Duo hushed him by placing his finger over Heero's mouth.

"Please, be quiet. I just want to be here with you." Duo said. Him and Heero went back to his room and they sat on the bed.

Duo started to kiss him and leaned him back so he was flat on the bed. That started a night that Duo and Heero had only fantasized about in their dreams.

In the morning Duo rolled over and saw the space where Heero had been, but Heero was nowhere around. He saw a note on the dresser. He picked it up and read it:

_Dear my Shinigami,_

_ I have been assigned a mission and had to leave. I enjoyed our night together and wish we could have it again. Every time I think of you beautiful eyes, I feel a love that I have never known before. To you I give my thanks. I will be back soon._

_Yours truly,_

_Heero Yuy_


End file.
